Un error en una serie de errores
by mars992
Summary: Como Edward termino declarandole su amor a Jessica o eso cree ella.


**Un error en una serie de errores**.

Hoy Alice se había llevado a Bella de compras, así que me encontraba sólo, aburrido en casa, pues Carlisle estaba en el hospital, Esme comprando unas cosas para redecorar la sala y Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett estaban de caza, así que decidí dar un paseo por el pueblo- **primer error**- mientras caminába por el pueblo vi que jessica stanley me miraba _ "oh dios mío! Edward Cullen viene así mi piensa rápido " _ pensó jessica pero antes de que pudiera verlo chocó contra mi y yo instintivamente la tomé de la cintura para que no se cayera -**segundo error**-

__¿Estas bien?__ le pregunté- **tercer error**- "_Aw le preocupa que este bien, se nota que está loco por mi claro quién no soy tan bella, seguro ya se dio cuenta que Bella no puede darle todo lo que se merece... " y _siguió divagando pero claro ya no quise seguir escuchando, que Bella no me da lo que me merezcó? por favor!.

__Eh! lo siento Jessica me tengo que ir. adiós!__ me despedí tratando de ser amable-**tercer error**- aunque quería gritarle que no cambiaría a Bella por ella nunca. "_Tan bello se puso nervioso'_" nervioso? ahora casi me hizo reír, en fin me fui a casa al llegar mi dulce Bella me esperaba.

__¿Como te fue amor?__pregunté

__Estoy muerta, Alice me hizo probar mucha cosas__

__¿Quieres que te lleve a casa cariño?__ ella sonrio

__Sí, la verdad estoy muy cansada__

Al llegar a su casa nos despedimos y prometi regresar cuando charlie estuviera dormido, le di un beso y me fui.

Al día siguiente pase buscando a Bella, como todos los días, cuando íbamos llegando a la puerta la escuché decir:

__¡Maldición!__

__¿Que te pasa Bella?__

__Deje mi carpeta en el volvo__

__No te preocupes cariño, yo voy por ella. espérame acá__- **cuarto error**-

Fui directo al volvo y abrí la puerta del copiloto, la carpeta estaba en el piso así que me agaché para cogerla, en eso ''escuché'' _'' oh mi eddy está en su carro, piensa rápido!'' _ mi eddy? acaso está loca? pero antes de darme cuenta estaba tras de mi

__Hola eddy!__

__Eh... hola Jessica, y mi nombre es Edward__le dije mientras salía del coche.

__Lo siento Edward__ _''bueno es ahora o nunca'' pensó _ Jessica.

__Veo que Bella no vino, ¿te molestaría sí me acompañas a clases? __me pregunto Jessica

síii! me molesta, pero claro no podías decirle aquello __Lo siento Jessica MI Bella me espera en la puerta__

_''pobre de mi eddy, seguro Bella no lo deja ni respirar'' pensó _ Jessica. sí que estaba loca.

__Adiós__ al llegar a la entrada Bella me esperaba, al verla la abraze

__¿y eso, que sucede cariño? te noto tenso__ pregunto Bella

__Nada, sólo quería abrazarte__ y olvidar la fastidiosa de Jessica termine para mis adentros.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y ya era hora del almuerzo.

__Edward ya vengo voy al baño__ me dijo Bella.

__ok. te espero en el comedor__al llegar rápidamente compré nuestra comida y me senté en la mesa que usualmente usábamos Bella y yo-**quinto error**- _''mi eddy está sólo'' _

__Hola Edward__ dijo Jessica mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

__Hola Jessica, mira discúlpa pero...__

__No te preocupes eddy ya se lo que me vas a decir, y yo también siento lo mismo__¿está loca de que habla?

__Eh...creo que estas equivocada... yo__

__Ya lo se eddy. Yo también te amo__WTF! en ese momento reaccione

__Estas loca, yo no te amo! por favor a la única que podría amar es a Bella, sólo trataba de decirte que te fueras, de la manera más amable que pude y tú llegas y crees que te amo__Jessica tenía la cara húmeda y todos estaban callados. de repente veo a mis hermanos muertos de la risa y a... ¿Bella? en ese momento entendí todo, mi arranque de irá y la confesión de Jessica, ellos tenían la culpa y mi Bella estaba con ellos.

Salí furico del comedor y me fui a mi volvo, al poco rato escuché pasos tras de mi.

__Amor ¿estas enfadado?__ pregunto Bella

__No__

__Oh! vamos amor debiste ver tú cara y la de Jessica__

__Me alegro que te haya resultado entretenido__ Bella se fue acercando hasta que rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a dar pequeños besos por mi mandibula y yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

__¿Sigues bravo conmigo?__

__Y ¿como podría estarlo sí me haces esto?__ la besé y la sentir sonreír contra mis labios

__Lo siento amor, pero no puedes negar que fue divertido__bufe y la seguí besándo, después de todo no fue tan malo.

**FIN**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO =)**


End file.
